


Three's Company Too

by ickyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A litle bit of drug use, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickyx/pseuds/ickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come and knock on our door...<br/>We've been waiting for you....<br/>Where the kisses are [his] and [his] and his<br/>Three's company too<br/>or<br/>Luke, Biggs and Han have their first threeway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company Too

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written on my phone while I was on vacation yikes.  
> This is also kinda, not all the way, a sequel to [Cruel Summer!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7469028) You don't have to read that though to enjoy this fic!! But if you are a Biggs/Luke fan I say check it out!  
> Also the title/summary is from the Three's Company theme song ;^)

“Hey Leia I think I have a crush on your brother.”

Leia heard what her friend said but chose to ignore him. “Wanna watch The Facts of Life?” She said as she set the channel and went to get comfortable on the couch next to her older friend. It wasn’t a particularly hot day, only about 85 degrees outside but, it was normal for the young adults of Scottsdale, AZ to spend their summer days indoors to escape the heat. That’s just what best friends Han and Leia were doing. Wasting their day away in the Skywalker home. Together they were lounging out on the living room sofa, flipping through the few channels the TV had to offer.

They sat and watched the program for a good ten minutes, Han waiting for some type of reaction to his statement, but nothing of the sort came from Leia.

Han finally gave up and rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Any reason why you're avoiding what I said.”

Leia turned her attention toward Han, letting her eyes narrow in annoyance. “You can have a crush all you want. He’s not going to go out with you though.”

“Why the hell not?”

Almost on cue, a series of hard knocks came from the front door. Both brunettes turned their heads toward the direction of the noise. Next they heard the sound of pattering feet. They moved their attention to the stairs where they saw Luke himself running down the steps. Even though it was around mid-day, the teen was still dressed in his pajamas: a pair of boxers with an oversized shirt. The second Luke landed onto the ground level he dashed to the door. “Don’t worry I got it!”

Opening the door, the blonde quickly let his guest in and wrapped his skinny arms around his neck, having to step on his tip toes to meet him face to face. Once in position, Luke didn’t even wait a second to start kissing said guest. From the couch, Han couldn’t tell who this man was but he was pretty sure he had never seen him before. When the two started kissing though, Han couldn’t help but let his eyebrows raise. Who the hell was Luke kissing, especially like that.

While Han and Leia watched, it felt like the other two men were kissing for hours. The sounds of their wet makeout session could be heard over The Facts of Life episode. The taller male’s hands had moved to Luke’s waist, moving up and down his sides. The stranger had moved his mouth over to Luke’s neck and began to suck and bite, leaving marks in his wake.  With Luke’s mouth free he let out soft pants and looked over to where his sister and friend were sitting. “We … we are going to go ... upstairs. … Ahhh.” Luke stopped to let out a relaxed moan. ”Don’t bother us please.” Luke pulled away from the man attacking his neck, now who’s face was completely flushed. Luke grabbed his hand and began to pull him to the stairs and toward the twin’s bedroom. 

Now alone again, Han turned his body so he was facing Leia once again. 

“Hey you look a little pale, you okay?” Leia asked with some actual concern for her friend.

“Who was that?” Han said in a whisper. Even though Luke and his makeout partner were gone, Han was still scared that they could hear him. 

Leia rolled her eyes and looked away from Han and back to the TV. “His new boyfriend.”

Boyfriend? When the hell did Luke, lame Luke who barely had any friends, get a significant other? Luke who didn’t go to his senior prom because he had no one to go with. Luke who hadn’t even came out to his parents as gay or bisexual or whatever yet. That Luke had a boyfriend? Han couldn’t believe it.

“Does he have a name?”

“Biggs, Biggs Darklighter.” Leia answered getting up from the couch to turn up the TV. “He’s been our friend since we were kids.” Han was going to ask why she turned up the volume on the television when he started to hear a faint thumping sound. “Ugh. They have been humping like rabbits since they got together.” Leia flopped back onto the sofa, lounging up against Han.

Now Han really went pale. He didn’t know why but he was feeling, well pretty jealous. It’s not like he hinted to the kid that he liked him. He only talked to him when he had to or was selling him drugs. But now, now he had this strange feeling in his gut. A feeling that made him want to throw up. 

To refrain from tossing his breakfast, he slouched into the plush couch and turned his attention back to the sitcom, hoping it would distract him enough to forget about the attractive blonde that was having sex upstairs.

~`~

Han thought about leaving the house so he could be jealous away from Leia, but he had to admit he was still having a pretty good time with his only female friend. They decided to take a little break from watching TV and get high. The two were now sitting in the kitchen, using the large windows there to help air out the room as they smoked a joint Han had rolled earlier. Leia had gone to the home’s garage to try and find them some drinks, leaving Han alone in the kitchen with a joint between his fingers. 

Thankfully by now the thumping from upstairs had settled down, leaving the house in silence. Han wondered what the two men were doing upstairs. He didn’t have to question it for very long as 5 seconds later he heard someone climbing down the stairs. Han brought the joint to his lips and lit the end, taking a long drag as he watched Biggs enter the kitchen.  He didn’t know if it was the weed helping his anxiety or the fact that it was only Biggs and not Luke, but Han felt as cool as a cucumber watching the other male stroll over to the fridge. 

Now with him so close, Han could really see what this ‘Biggs’ looked like. 

Is that what Luke liked? Thick facial hair? Han unconsciously started to rub his free hand over his upper lip. He could probably stay away from the razor for a few days then.

He was so distracted he didn’t even notice Biggs was standing right in front of him.

Nervous about what to say, Han just sputtered out the first thing that came to mind. 

“Oh, uh hey. Wanna hit man?” Han asks while holding his now extinguished joint towards Biggs. 

“Thanks, but no thanks. Just came down for a drink.” That’s when Han noticed the other male was holding two glasses of water. Han could guess one was for Luke upstairs. “Gotta stay hydrated in this heat right man.”

Han just nodded. He had no idea what to say without making the whole conversation awkward. Like what do you say? Hey what’s it like fucking the guy I totally have a crush on? The awkward silence was going on long enough, Han felt like he had to say something, anything, so he was shocked though when Biggs did it for him.

“You’re the famous Han Solo right?”

Han nodded, going to light the joint once again. As he placed the unlit end back to his lips, inhaling, he wondered which of the twins talked about him so famously.

Biggs just chuckled and placed down his two glasses, using one of his now free hands to rub the back of his neck. “I’m not going to lie Han. There was another reason why I came down here.” Biggs was now staring intently at Han. His own brown eyes burning into Han’s own.

“Okay, okay uh, how would you like to have a threeway with Luke and me?”

Han almost choked on his recent drag from the joint. He clearly wasn’t expecting that. Who even does that? Goes from ‘hello’ to ‘wanna have a threeway with me and you’re crush’ in less that 30 seconds. Han didn’t know what to say. His typical cool and relax persona had faltered. He felt his palms get sweaty thinking about sleeping with Luke.

Of course Han said yes..

~`~

After Han agreed to the threeway, the two planned when and where to meet. 1:30 at Bigg’s house the following day. 

That’s exactly where Han was heading. Seeing as it was 108 degrees out Han drove to the Darklighter residence in his old van instead of walking the short distance.

Through the entire drive Han could feel his anxiety growing. His mouth was dry just thinking about how the whole thing was going to go down. The trip from his car to the front door to Bigg’s bedroom was a complete blur. The next time Han felt completely conscious, he was sitting on the floor of Bigg’s bedroom, crossed legged, across from both Biggs and Luke. Luke was wearing this oversized teal windbreaker that, in Han’s opinion, made Luke’s eyes shine. He thought about saying that to the kid, maybe a few compliments would make this a little less awkward. But, before he could do just that, he was surprised when Luke was the first to speak. 

“Have you ever had a threeway Han?” Luke was all shy and innocent with the way he asked that question. A soft blush was spreading across his tan cheeks. Han could tell how nervous he was with how we was playing with the sleeves of his jacket. He wouldn’t admit it, but Han loved to pick up on all of Luke’s sweet quirks. 

Han had to digest the question. “Oh yeah. A few times actually.” 

Lie. Han Solo is a liar.

He didn’t know why he actually said that. Of all people, he knew it was always better to be honest when it came to sex, but the words just slipped out. The answer he gave though did seem to calm down the cute blonde. Han could hear him release a sigh of relief. 

Biggs was next to cut in. “Then in your professional opinion, how should we go about this?” There didn’t seem to be any humor in Bigg’s tone. Did the two not talk about how they wanted to do this whole thing?

“Just keep it natural. Do what feels right.” Good job, Han thought to himself, totally winging it. 

“Natural. Right” Luke muttered to himself nodding.

That seemed to do the trick for Biggs as he unrolled his legs and moved over toward Luke. His hands came up to unzip the windbreaker. Before Han could even blink, Biggs' mouth was attached to Luke’s neck. In response, the blonde was already starting to let out soft moans. Han could only stare. He knew he was invited to be a part of this little adventure, but he still felt like he was intruding on something special. It didn’t take long of just watching Luke crumble from just getting his neck sucked on for Han to start feeling aroused. 

Biggs removed his mouth with a pop. One of his hands was resting on Luke’s lower back while the other was on his left knee. Biggs turned his attention to Han and smirked. “Wanna take the other side? Luke’s neck is really sensitive.”

Han could tell. Luke already looked wrecked. His face was even more flushed and from all his squirming, the kid had to be hard by now. 

With a nod, Han crawled over to the other two, making his way to Luke’s right side. Once there he got a chance to look at the younger male up close. The two stared at one another until Luke gave a tiny nod, almost telling Han he was okay with him continuing. Han didn’t need any words, he slowly went ahead at kissing at Luke’s chin, slowly moving his lips down until he got to his neck. Biggs let out a quiet chuckle and went ahead to kissing Luke’s neck on the left side.

The two brunettes were basically fighting over Luke’s neck with their mouths at this point. Han had went to lick up Luke’s neck, getting closer and closer to his ear. There he began to kiss around the outside, letting Luke shudder at the sensation. Meanwhile, Biggs was focusing on leaving as many marks on the blonde’s neck as possible. While this was all happening, Luke was in heaven. Two gorgeous guys having their way at his neck, Luke couldn’t ask for more. All the stimulation though was getting to be a little too much. His tight pants were getting even tighter. He moved his hand down to push against his erection, trying to soothe the pain his pants were causing. 

Han caught this movement and removed his mouth so he could speak. “Hey Biggs.”

Biggs, who was sucking a new hickey onto Luke’s shoulder, having to push away the collar of his t-shirt to do so, didn’t stop but simply looked up at Han. The second brunette just looked down, urging Biggs to do the same. Biggs simply obeyed and saw what his boyfriend was doing. He looked back up at Han for a second before moving his own hand down, pushing Luke’s out of the way before opening the pants' fly. 

In a swift motion, Biggs had released Luke’s cock from his pants, letting it come up to rest against Luke’s clothed torso. Han was pretty impressed with the size, loving how the tip was flushed and already leaking precum. Bigg’s thumb swept across the slit, collecting the small white drops collecting there and began to spread the pre along the entire length. 

While Biggs was busy with that, Han was slipping a hand under Luke’s shirt. He was too curious to not know if Luke was sensitive all over, especially those rosy nipples of his. His hand crossed his small lithe chest, moving his fingers over to Luke’s left nipple. His fingers danced over the nub for a few seconds, which turned to flicking, which finally turned to a small twisting motion. In response, Luke let out a string of harsh moans. 

By now Biggs had changed his soft touches into actual strokes. For Luke, everything was becoming a little overwhelming. Actually, very overwhelming. Even with both his arms behind himself, keeping him upright, he still felt like he was going to topple backward any second. Noticing this, Han went to twist his own left arm around Luke’s waist, hoping to keep the moaning blonde from falling onto his back. Now with something to support him, Luke moved his arms from the floor up to Biggs’ shirt, gripping the fabric there as he thrusted up into his boyfriend’s hand.

“Ahh Biggs! I’m so c-close!”

With that Biggs sped up his strokes. His mouth, which had been occupied leaving hickies, moved off of Luke’s shoulder with a wet smack. An almost shy smile spread across Biggs’ face. “Listen how vocal Luke can get. It’s rather cute.” 

Han just nodded, he couldn’t disagree with that. It was very cute. His right hand was bouncing back and forth across Luke’s chest, trying to give both his nipples equal attention while his own mouth was pretty busy sucking on Luke’s right ear.

With three more strokes from Biggs' fist, Luke was coming. With no warning but a loud high pitched moan, Luke was releasing long white ropes onto the front of his t-shirt. 

Biggs continued to pump Luke’s cock until he was milked dry. “No more fuck. Give me a second.” Luke said as he pushed away both the brunettes hands. He then dramatically flopped onto his back, stretching out his legs in the process. His chest was heaving as he tried to compose himself. “Give me a minute please.”

Han was painfully hard at this point. Watching Luke slowly unravel and then final come was one of the hottest things he had scene in a while. Not even waiting to see what the other men had planned, Han began to unbutton his jeans and work them off his legs while still seated. Once he was done with the task, he looked up to notice Biggs had the same idea. It didn’t take long but the two brunettes were sitting across each other in only their undergarments, palming their erections while panting out hot breaths. Han had moved his free hand to push his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

“What now?” Biggs asked, his voice sounding more gravely than usual.

Han pulled his erection fully out of his grey briefs and eyed Biggs as he ran his fingers along the underside of the shaft. “Remember, just keep it natural.”

Solo didn’t expect what happened next. Biggs picked himself up and crawled around the blonde laying on the floor and toward Han. He stopped right in front of Han, looking right into the others eyes. The two were almost sharing breaths with how close they were to each other. Seconds later, Biggs mouth was on Han’s. 

The kisses were harsh, both men fighting for dominance. Teeth clashed until they found a solid rhythm. Biggs moved his hands to bury into Han’s thick hair. Han had to admit, Biggs mustache wasn’t the most comfortable thing to deal with. It was slightly itchy as it rubbed against his cheek, but not completely unpleasant. Feeling oh so horny himself, Biggs shuffled at his boxers to reveal his own straining erection. He moved his lips away and looked at Han one more time in the eyes before he brought a hand down to grab both cocks into a fist. Biggs struggled to keep both of their thick members into his hand but he managed. Slow movements caused the two men to moan in sync at the friction. Even with how focused the brunettes were on their own pleasure, they still noticed the sounds of tiny whimpers that suddenly filled the room. Both Han and Biggs looked over to see Luke, sitting up, stripped of his cum stained clothing, with his growing erection sitting in his hand.

Biggs panted out a groan and moved away from Han to get closer to Luke. “God so needy. Already hard again, just from watching me go at it with Han?”

Luke licked at his bottom lip and nodded. “Gotta admit, it was pretty hot.”

Biggs sat for a second in front of Luke, letting the blonde stroke his own cock, trying to formulate a plan for what he wanted to do next. 

“Here’s what I want you to do baby boy,” Luke bit his lip at the nickname. “I want you to get on that bed. You are going to show just how good you are at sucking my cock. Meanwhile, Han is gonna prepare you. That sound good to you?”

Luke didn’t even answer, just smiled, stood up and skipped over to the bed. 

“You okay with that Han?” Biggs asked as he moved over to the bed, sitting against the headboard. 

Han just grunted and made his way over to the bed. There he planted himself behind the blonde that was now kneeling on the bed. He leaned his head down so his lips were ghosting next to Luke’s ear. “Want my fingers” Han blew into the kid’s ear and smirked when he gasped at the sensation. “or my mouth?”

Before Luke could give his input, Biggs beat him to it.

“Use your mouth. Luke always complains when I use mine.” Biggs pointed to his furry upper lip. “Says it tickles too much.”

Luke huffed as he moved himself onto all fours, head toward Biggs’ crotch while presenting his ass for Han.  His cheek went to rest on Bigg’s lap, letting Han slowly start to lick at his entrance. 

Luke began to pant hot breaths onto the base of his boyfriend's erect cock, watching it twitch at the sensation. Han’s kitten licks turned into his tongue fully protruding the small tight ring. Each of his hands went to grab at Luke’s hips, kneading the flesh there. Luke tried to hold back moans as he went to focus his attention on the task in front of him. He lowered his mouth onto Biggs’ thick cock, enjoying the stretch of his throat that the intrusion caused. Biggs’ eyes rolled to the back of his head the second Luke nose was tickling into his dark pubic hair and his plush lips were stretched around the base. He moved each hand to entangle into Luke’s soft blonde hair, tugging at the strands to urge Luke to continue to bob his head. 

While Luke was busy, so was Han. His tongue worked hard to stretch at Luke, prepping him as best as he could. At one point he added two fingers to the mix, causing Luke to moan out and choke at the dick shoved down his throat. 

Once he felt the kid was wet and stretched enough he picked himself up and looked over Luke’s shoulder to watch him work at Biggs’ length.

“Do you guys have condoms? Lube?” Han asked as he continued to knead at Luke’s ass.

Biggs let a goan leave his lips as Luke licked at a sensitive spot. He then went to bite his bottom lip. He removed his left hand from Luke’s hair to dig itself into the bedside table’s top drawer, grabbing the things Han had requested. He tossed the pack of condoms and small tube of lube over Luke’s shoulder, letting them thump on the bed next to Han’s bent knee.  Working the condom on, Han couldn't help but feel a strange sense of nervousness over what was going to happen next. He was in so deep already, had done so much so he didn’t understand why now his anxiety was coming for him. He was brought out of the trance he was caught in when he noticed Luke had removed his mouth from Biggs and was now looking over his shoulder with half lidded eyes at the other brunette.

“Are you going to fuck me Han? I really want you to … fuck me. Please ...”

All the anxiety that was bubbling in Han’s stomach vanished. He didn’t wait any longer and pushed his way into Luke. God was it tight. Han let out a grunt, working slowly, pushing his way in until he bottomed out. At that moment, Luke felt so full. His mouth and ass filled to the brim with thick cock. The brunette above him let out a shaky breath as he started to pull out before thrusting back in. 

The three men were all in total bliss. Biggs cock was enjoying the warm and wet sensation of Luke’s mouth, trying to keep his thrusts to a minimum so he didn’t totally choke out his boyfriend. Luke was continuously moaning around Biggs as his prostate was being hit from behind all while Han grunts as his thrusts were increasing in speed by the second. 

Biggs came first. Being so worked up, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He gripped at Luke’s scalp and groaned out a stream of profanities. “Fuck baby boy. Swallow it all down.”

The hot streams of cum coated Luke’s throat as he swallowed down the load. He quickly pulled his mouth off and went to rest his head back on Biggs lap as he tried to get enough air back into his lungs. Now sated, Biggs decided to spend his time watching Luke get taken by Han. 

“Luke you're doing so well.” Biggs said, praising his boyfriend. He had moved his hands down to his shoulders, rubbing them in a relaxing manor

The blonde moaned out loud. His body was shuddering as he was getting closer and closer to climax. Han on the other hand was ready to cum the second he entered Luke. He was panting harshly with each thrust, drips of sweat falling down Han’s forehead, landing on Luke’s bare back. 

Han moved one of his hands to wrap around Luke’s cock, he fisted his length and started to stroke him to climax. Luke came with a shout. His body shaking from the overstimulated nerves as Han continued to pound into him. Only moments later Han was groaning Luke’s name as he came into his condom. 

All three were now sated and exhausted. Han pulled himself out of Luke, tied off the condom and walked over to Biggs trashcan to toss it. When he walked back toward the bed he could see the happy couple cuddling naked on the small twin bed. Luke had his face buried into Biggs thick chest hair. Biggs had an arm wrapped around Luke’s back, bringing him to be flushed against him.

Han sighed and started to pick up his clothes and start to dress himself. Biggs looked up at the other male and frowned. “Leaving so soon?”

That’s when Luke moved his head to look at Han who was sliding on his briefs. Luke frowned as well. “You can stay Han.” Luke then flipped himself onto his back and patted the thin space next to him on the bed. “You can come lay with us … please.” Han looked into Luke’s pleading blue eyes and sighed. He got on the bed and crawled up to the headboard to lay next to Luke.  The three laid there in an awkward silence. Han was propped up onto his side, watching Luke and Biggs as they cuddled together. He went to move his arms around Luke’s waist, trapping him between himself and Biggs. 

There they all laid, Han spooning Luke, loving the feeling of his back molding into his chest with each breath, and Biggs facing Luke as they cuddled together. The three of them stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of them being close to one another. Han loved how close he was to Luke, letting his nose brush into Luke’s soft hair. He didn’t know if he was ever going to get a chance like that ever again, so of course he was going to cherish it the best that he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts, suggestions and ect @ [ my tumblr](http://ickyx.tumblr.com)


End file.
